Adventures In the Tardis
by NyteyNyte
Summary: Nyte and Loren have met a very peculiar man with a strange box not from their time or world with the promise of leaving their kingdom and traveling to entirely new worlds. They run with the chance but what will they find in these new worlds and how will this change them?
1. Chapter 1

The cell was cold.

Nyte did his best to start a fire using the tattered clothes of the previous inmate and whatever else he could find. Unfortunately the prison was too damp to keep anything alight for long. His only saving grace would be the very thing that imprisoned him to begin with.

He felt the icy steel on his cheek as he checked down the hall for any guards. When he was sure there would be no witness, he used his new found control over fire to create new warmth in the room.

/

"WHERE IS HE?!" Princess Loren shoved the double doors away furiously as she screamed at her father.

The sun had not yet risen however she knew her father would be awake and would be in his study. Loren found it to be insultingly twice the size of her chambers, with gaudy decorations and a repulsive amount of gold everywhere. Her father loved it in this room. It was where he took all royal visits as well as any council meetings; it was his room of power.

"Where is who, darling?" King Alf asked, not looking up from the parchment that was on his desk. He was studying it as if it were the most important form in the entire kingdom.

Loren had to resist the urge to flip the wooden desk on to him. Seeing her father covered in the various inks would have been wonderful and fulfilling but she would have to wait until she had answers. This was a game to him and she was on his board.

"Nyte!" she stated harshly "I know you took him"

At the mention of the boys (for that was all he was to the king, a mere boy) name King Alf rose from his throne, the candle light flickering in his eyes. Like daggers his eyes narrowed onto his daughter.

"Let me be clear, daughter" he spat as he stepped closer, bending slightly to meet her almond colored eyes, "I do not have your precious pet nor do I care of his fate."

He stared down at her with such a cold ferocity, Loren felt a chill run down her spine. She could only believe that her father didn't _have_ Nyte, but he still knew something.

The sun was beginning to rise and peered through the few windows that were in the room. With the new light and the king now standing tall his physique became daunting. He was a feared king not only for his iron fist but also for his ruthlessness on the battle field. He had led the charge against all neighboring kingdoms, overthrowing their monarchies and claiming them for his own. None stood against him.

Loren summoned her resolve.

"He was last seen with you! Last night, in the gardens. What were you discussing with him? If he truly matters not to you, why even-"

"Enough!" He boomed, he'd always had a short fuse but even this was out of character "I will not be interrogated like some prisoner in my own castle; least of all by my own daughter. You would do well to understand your place, Loren." He turned his back to her and walked back to sit in his chair, clearly dismissing the princess.

To his surprise she hadn't budged. She only stared at her father, and he was getting annoyed.

"If you can't keep track of your toys-"

"He has been far more to me than you could ever be!" she snarled fangs completely bared now

"Well then, you should have kept a better eye on him, especially considering his new found… talents." Alf taunted with a venomous grin

Loren's eye's widened and she felt the room freeze.

She thought they had been careful. Magic was extremely rare and was looked upon as a curse, when Nyte's powers of fire had manifested they did everything they could for the following months to hide it. It had been the middle of the night while the two slept when he had discovered his gift and it resulted in a charred curtain, disintegrated pillow and the loss of Loren's left eyebrow. By luck they had decided to get out of the castle and go to Nyte's cabin in the forest.

After that incident he had been scared, wanting to seclude himself away from anyone he could harm. It was Loren who had encouraged him to hone his skills and he began to see it as a blessing. They were forced to do so in the dead of night and certainly far away from the castle. They had been careful to not be seen. King Alf's laughter told Loren that they weren't careful enough.

"Did you honestly believe I'd let my only heir waltz around wherever she please without my knowledge?" he sneered.

"You were spy-"

" _Everything_ I do, I do to protect the crown, another ideal that has unfortunately been lost with you." He remained sitting and went back to the important document that lay on his desk.

A soft sniff echoed throughout the room. The king looked up to see his daughter on the verge of tears.

"Please, I… where is he?"

There was only silence.

Loren stared into her father's eyes. Knowing that despite her best efforts, she had lost this round. She turned to leave her father to his documents. Only when she was alone in her chambers did she allow her tears to fall.

"I will find you. Please be safe" she prayed.

/

The doors opened to the prison opened. Nyte heard footsteps coming towards his cell, different from the usual heavy thuds of armored guards. These were lighter, quicker, almost as if he/she were running.

He ran past Nyte's cell at first in a blur with the end of his coat flailing behind him.

Just as quickly as he had passed Nyte, he was back in front of the cell door and. Nyte couldn't have been happier.

"Nyte! Up you go, on your feet! How are you going to travel trapped in a cage?" The accent was as unmistakable as the wild hair and strange clothing.

The boy stood there dumbfounded, _How could he be here?_ he thought to himself

"Well if you're not going to bust yourself out I suppose I'll help, here we go!" The man took out his wand from his coat. With a peculiar sound and a strange flash of green, the lock to Nyte's cell came undone and the cell door swung open.

The boy was free but he couldn't find it in himself to move. This strange man standing before him looked not even a year older than he, but Nyte knew better. He knew of the man who had lived for centuries and seen the rise and fall of all the great kingdoms and other worlds that were far beyond his own imagining.

"Doctor…" Nyte whispered

"Yes, yes it's me now come on! Are you going to stare all day or are we going to find Loren?" The Doctor asked with a large grin.

Nyte snapped out of his daze and knew the Doctor was right, Loren must be worried sick.

"Alright Doctor, where to?" Nyte asked matching The Doctor's smile

"Everywhere, Nyte. You know how this works! Geronimo!"

The two embraced shortly and then took off in a dead sprint through the dark prison, out the exit and into the world.

 **Author's Note**

Hi everyone! C here! So here is the first part of my story! I hope you enjoyed it! i know there are some sloppy parts in this, however this is my first real fic. So i will continue writing and will improve over time so please bare with me! While this is Doctor Who based i don't plan on this being solely journeys to worlds in the DW universe. i'm actually planning on writing about The Doctor, Nyte and Loren traveling throughout the fandom! Including, but not limited to: Avatar (Nyte's a firebender hehe), SPN, Kingdom Hearts, Frozen, Steven Universe, all throughout everywhere that i can think of!

so sorry if this note is short or not really explanatory of all my intentions but i'm writing this in the middle of the night so i'm very sweepy tired. U_U

ANYWAYS! Thanks so much for reading this! i hope you enjoyed it! The journey is just beginning!

Constructive criticism is welcomed but don't be an ass.


	2. Chapter 2

"Doctor, where are we headed?" Nyte asked. They had been running non-stop since their escape from the prison. Now in the middle of a dense forest with the sun peeking just above the horizon, their path was beginning to be illuminated but their destination still unknown.

"I have no idea- this way just looked promising. Much more promising than _that_ way, though I suppose the only way we could actually test that is if we split up and went both ways." The self-titled 'raggedy man' had said all in one breathe.

"How would that make sense? We'd both be lost in the woods at that point then?"

"Well then why would you suggest something like that? I swear sometimes I wonder why I deal with you humans. Brains are all jumbled with unnecessary plans!"

They ran towards the sunlight and away from the castle. The complete opposite of where Loren would be.

 _Loren, she must be worried sick._ He thought to himself. _Or worse she must be trying to find me._

Nyte had no idea how long he had been imprisoned, it could have been a couple days or a few weeks for all he knew. The reason for his incarceration he knew to be for his new found ability to control fire. How Alf found out about it at all was the question on his mind. They had gone to extraordinary lengths to ensure their secrecy and still he knew. The young mage remembered the conversation with his soon to be father in law vividly but right now the important thing was finding out where this mad man was taking him.

There was something odd about his visit today, something missing. No, someone.

"Doctor! Where are the Ponds?"

The Doctor stopped abruptly and a dark look came upon his face as he turned to face the man who had just barely stopped in time to avoid collision. Whenever he had shown this face Nyte knew that something terrible had happened or was about to happen; for as wonderful and generous as he was, he was also ruthless and terrifying.

The silence in the forest only added to the tense atmosphere.

"Amy and Rory will not be joining us on this little venture and that is all you need to know for now." He said coldly, eyes filled with sorrow and rage.

Nyte knew better than to press for more information but he had never seen the man without his faithful companions. Not seeing them this time made him fear the worst. He knew travelling with the Doctor was a dangerous life. They had once traveled to a land known as Westeros where dragons lived and children of the forest slept and for a while Nyte loved his time with the Khaleesi Daenerys who instructed him on manners of the court and even helped convince Loren to give him a chance. When the civil war in her kingdom erupted however… nothing prepared them for the amount of bloodshed and needless deaths they witnessed.

He only hoped that Amy and Rory had not met the same fate.

"My apologies, friend, I am just not used to their absence." The Doctors gaze softened and then turned to one of confusion as he checked his surroundings. He circled around the area they were standing, staring above the trees and past them, looking for something.

"The sun is out." He stated curiously.

"Yes Doctor, that is typically what-"

"And Nyte, you're awake!"

"Yes, I am as are you." The mage was beginning to become annoyed. It was typical for The Doctor to go off on tangents but the rhetorical statements got tiresome after a while.

"That is exactly my point! The sun is now completely up yet, listen." The Doctor cupped his hands over his ears to signal Nyte to listen closely to his surroundings and there was nothing. It was completely and terrifyingly silent.

"I hear nothing."

"Exactly! In a forest this dense we'd expect to hear something! A singing bird or a chirping bug, but there is nothing. Why do you think that is?" He asked almost too excitedly.

The Doctor was right, of course. The sun had almost completely risen but there was no sign that any of the local fauna knew it was time to start the day. It was as if they were scared to come out, or had completely abandoned their forest to begin with. Neither of the options appealed to the men standing in the abandoned forest.

"The forest is abandoned, almost as if someone, or something, frightened them away." The Doctor continued "I have a feeling we will be seeing something new very s-"

"THE. DOCTOR. IS. HERE." came an all too familiar mechanical voice from deep in the woods.

The Galifreyan's eye's went from that of bewilderment and curiosity to cold recognition and then settled on fear.

The Daleks were coming.

/

After her failed attempt to get new information from her father, Loren sat in her room and waited for the sun to set. The darkness would be her ally tonight as she would leave the castle to find her beloved and figure out just what was happening.

All attempts to coax the princess out of her room were met with either silence or faux sobs. The plan depended on the staff and guard believing that she were in mourning after her father made the announcement that Nyte was found dead earlier this morning. It was a lie which caused only more confusion and a want for more answers.

She had walked over to the window on the far side of the room and began to count the guards and memorize their pathing when the first explosion happened. It wasn't as audible as Loren remembered when she first encountered the Daleks but it was just as terrifying. Without thinking she flung open the doors to her balcony and began her descent down the walls.

The climb was as easy as it had always been. She used to sneak out of her castle to get away from the responsibilities of being a princess and to see Nyte who lived in the forest until she forced him to move into the castle. There were also times she would leave to be with the villagers and learn about their trouble; she was going to be queen after all. Whatever her reason, she learned how to climb and she learned how to do it with haste. This worked to her advantage. Now she was making the usual climb to run towards one of the greatest threats she had ever faced, and somehow she knew she would find Nyte there.

First, she needed to ensure her people's safety. Halfway down her descent she pushed off her tower wall to leap over the side gates she landed with a roll to break her fall. The princess sprinted down the path towards the village of Barden. She could see the curious villagers coming out to try and find the source of the explosion.

"The princess is here!" the villagers shouted as they looked at her quizzically, wondering what she could be doing here in the middle of the night.

Loren ran passed them and towards the town square where she could be heard by all.

"My people! There is danger coming from the forest! You must flee now! I have no time to explain but you must run to the castle! The gates will be opened for you but you must go now!" She exclaimed to everyone and she saw the look of understanding, for the people adored their princess, as they began to run uphill towards the palace entrance.

Loren guided the last of the villagers to the path towards the palace and started running towards the forest when something in an alleyway caught her attention.

She walked down the alley way as another explosion went off and she could faintly hear Dalek chatter coming closer.

Her fear turned to hope as her eyes came upon the big blue box that meant help was already here.

"Hello you great big beautiful girl!" Loren exclaimed touching the Tardis and reaching for the key in her blouse pocket.

/

Author's Note!

So some really important things to note from this chapter

1.) I mentioned Westeros to open up the fact that we are going to multiple worlds, I really want to take Nyte and Loren to places that you or I have always wanted to go

2.) I am trying really hard with Loren so please bear with me on her. Nyte I've had and developed for years. Loren is a baby OC

3.) DALEK FIRE BENDER SHOWDOWN NEXT CHAPTER!


End file.
